Asuntos del Corazón
by akalary
Summary: tuve que re-subir la historia sorry !
1. Entrando en Problemas

Asuntos del corazón

Capítulo 1.- Entrando en problemas (Parte 1)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece.

Una mañana común, un par de adolecentes de unos 16 años, se encontraban cómodamente sentados en una banca del hermoso jardín de la preparatoria de la bella ciudad de Nova Nizza.

La verdad era muy extraño ver estudiantes a las 6:00 de la mañana, cuando las clases empiezan a las 7:00, en especial a ese par de adolescentes, comúnmente este dúo solían llegar tarde a la primera clase, sin embargo ese lunes parecía ser muy diferente a todos los demás, este dueto de amigos parecía discutir.

Uno de ellos es de tez blanca, algo alto, con un estilo de cabello rebelde, de un color anaranjado, y todo esto junto unos ojos verdes claro. Sí, no es ni más ni menos que Serio, quien ha sido presa del tiempo, pues ya no es ese niño de 11, si más bien un caballero de 16 años, su imagen había cambiado pero aún tenía esa sencillez en el alma que cautiva a cualquier dama.

El joven con el que Serio estaba, es su fiel amigo y compañero Paco, un joven moreno un poco más alto que el ojiverde, con un cabello mucho más ordenado que su compañero, de un color rojizo, al igual que el anterior joven, él tiempo también había cambiado al muchacho, lentamente la capoeira le había enseñado a ser más paciente y tranquilo, pero en momentos se podía ver al niño orgulloso, terco y presumido, pero de un muy buen corazón.

-Admítelo- expreso burlonamente con una sonrisa pícara el joven ojiverde, mientras se sentaba en el respaldo de una banca cercana.

-Cállate Serio…- pronunció en susurro, con un poco de molestia, el joven de cabello rojizo, quien se encontraba sentado en la banca, dándole la espalda a su amigo, como si quisiera ocultarle algo.

Este en respuestas solo soltó pequeñas risitas, que para su suerte no fueron escuchadas por su amigo,-ya no trates de ocultarlo- mencionó Serio, entre pequeñas risas, - Amigo, estás enamorado de…..-comento con firmeza, pero fue interrumpido por Paco.

-CUANTAS VECES LO DIRÉ,- dijo con furia, junto con un pequeño toque de nerviosismo, y un casi imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banca para mirar directamente a su amigo -A MI NO ME GUSTA PILAR- Concluyó el joven.

Al principio Serio se impresionó un poco por la forma en la cual había reaccionado su amigo, pero después, al ver el sonrojo de su rostro entendió que su amigo seguía negando todo, así que medito sus siguientes palabras, no quería que su amigo se molestara, solo quería ayudarlo a entender.

-Está bien…..- mencionó con toda tranquilidad, - entonces… ¿porque te afecto, el beso que te dio en la mejilla?- lo miro a los ojos de la manera más tranquila posible el joven de cabello anaranjado, esa pregunta sonrojo por completo a Paco.

Paco solo guardo unos segundos de silencio meditando las palabras de su amigo, después le dirigió una mirada fulminante y dijo -primero, Serio, no fue un beso, y segundo no me afecto- pronunciando estas palabras Paco solo se sentó denuevo en la banca con una mala cara, recordando lo que había ocurrido el viernes pasado.

_Flashback_

_P.O.V Paco _

- ¡Me encanto la película!- mencionó con su característica alegría de siempre mi amiga Pilar, que estaba junto a mí, caminado de regreso a nuestras respectivas casas.

Habíamos ido al cine Pilar, Azul, Serio y yo, pero como siempre los tortolos (N/A: así les dice Paco a Serio y Azul, ya se imaginan por qué XD) se habían adelantado, espero que hoy sea el día en donde Serio se le confiese a Azul, por el bien de todos. (N/A: ya verán lo a lo que se refiere Paco en el tercer capi)

Estaba platicando con pilar de la película "_ADN zombie"_ y ella simplemente me sorprendió, en menos de 2 minutos resumió toda la película que había durado 2 horas, eso me demuestra que ella es increíble.

Mientras ella saltaba y recreaba con señas e imitaciones su parte favorita de la película, yo solo la miraba divertido,-Pilar..- la llame para tratar de calmarla un poco, sin embargo entre risa y risa no pude evitar observar la herida de su brazo, y cambiar mi expresión rápidamente, a una seria y furiosa mirada y ella noto eso.

-Paco…ya no me duele, no te preocupes- pronunció tratando de calmarme, cambiando su expresión a una más tranquila. Yo por mi parte solo aparte la mirada, me enojaba mucho lo que había ocurrido hace 2 semanas atrás, para resumir, unos tipos quisieron asaltar a Pilar cuando ella regresaba de la preparatoria, aunque ella sabe defenderse sola, no es cosa fácil si peleas con 6 tipos idiotas y armados con navajas, por suerte solo fue un rasguño el que sufrió, pero la verdad no me perdonaría si ella hubiera salido gravemente herida.

Se había formado un silencio incomodo ente Pilar y yo, sin embargo fácilmente rompí el momento, - Te acompaño a tu casa-dije bruscamente, _la verdad ni siquiera pensé esas palabras, simplemente las dije._

Al parecer ni ella misma esperaba escuchar esas palabras de mí, simplemente me miro sorprendida, para después responderme,- Paco, no te preocupes, puedo ir a mi casa sola- -No- mencione un poco molesto por lo que había pasado, me hervía la sangre tan solo de recordarlo, -Estas diciendo que no puedo volver sola a mi casa, Paco- Respondió molesta, _creo que tomo el "No" de la peor forma._

-Claro que no digo eso pilar- dije deteniendo mi marcha, para verla directamente a los ojos -¡Entonces!- dijo un poco alterada, - puedo defenderme sola, yo no necesito la compasión de alguien, perfectamente me deshice de esos tipos, y le patearé el trasero a cualquiera que intente hacerme daño, sé que ustedes me quieren proteger más desde el accidente, pero no soy una niña- mencionó cada vez las molesta, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.- En especial tu Paco, te has estado comportando como un guardaespaldas o algo así, yo no necesito de alguien que me cuide yo puedo protegerme so..l...- La interrumpí - ENTIENDE PILAR, NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE ALGO ASI DE NUEVO- la verdad simplemente explote, era cierto desde que paso eso me sentía tan extraño, tan molesto conmigo mismo por que no pude ayudarla, traté de tranquilizarme antes de seguir hablando –Escucha Pilar…- dije bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro, - Nunca me lo perdonaría si te ocurre algo malo y no estoy para ayudarte- finalice, _¿Pero por qué le dije eso?_

Ella simplemente estaba muy sorprendida, dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a mí, para después tomar mi barbilla sorpresivamente y obligarme a verla a los ojos. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí – mencionó mostrándome una linda y amplia sonrisa, no pude evitar corresponder el gesto y sonreí también. _¡Espera! ¿Dije que su sonrisa era linda? Rayos, estoy demasiado confundido._

Los dos nos vimos envueltos en otro silencio incomodo, para que después un sonido de unas campanas indicando la llegada del heladero a un parque cercano rompiera eso. (N/A: Parecer exacta la entrada al parque estaba justo enfrente de ellos)

-¿Quieres un helado?, yo invito.- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Ella simplemente miro a la entrada del parque y después me miro a mi otra vez, -Claro, un helado de pistache- mencionó mientras volvía a su estado de alegría.

Cuando estábamos a unos 50 metros del carito de helados, el heladero le grito a Pilar, para informarle algo sobre el helado de pistache, -Señorita Pilar, - Grito mientras agitaba las manos en el aire para que lo distinguiéramos entre la gente que se encontraba hay,- que bueno que la veo, solo queda un poco de helado de pistache, - mencionó ocasionando que la mirada de felicidad cambiara a una de preocupación- creo que tengo suficiente helado para un cono- dicho esto, pilar pareció desarrollar súper velocidad, pues en menos de la mitad de un segundo, paso de estar a mi lado, a estar al lado del carrito de helados. _¿Cómo pudo correr tan rápido?, _simplemente me dejo sorprendido.

-¿De que lo quiere usted joven?- preguntó el señor heladero, en cuanto llegue a lado de pilar.- un helado de chocolate, por favor-mencione cortésmente,- enseguida – me contesto.

Después empezó a sonar el celular de pilar con una canción extraña (N/A: para ser exacta la canción se llama "NU ABO", del grupo de K-pop F(x).) -¡Rayos!- me dijo después de ver quien era en el identificador de llamadas, -Es mi mamá- complemento, mientras me veía, -Le dije que llegaría a las 8 a casa- mire al reloj central del parque, que anunciaba que eran ya las 9 p.m., Ella contestó, y vaya que su mamá si estaba molesta, -PILAR, ¡DONDE TE HAS METIDO!, ¿YA VISTE LA HORA QUE ES?- se oyó el grito de la señora Alicia (N/A: me gusta ese nombre).

-Lo siento mamá- susurro Pilar asustada, y como no, si el regaño de su mamá se escuchaba en todo el parque.- ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó la señora Alicia un poco más calmada,-En el parque, con Paco- Respondió inmediatamente Pilar, - Escucha bien hija, si en 20 minutos no estás aquí, voy a regalar todos tus videojuegos,-pronunció con voz autoritaria, - En menos de 5 minutos estoy en casa- contestó asustada por la amenaza de su madre,- mi pequeña, ten cuidado – dijo la señora Alicia, con un tono de preocupación y tristeza,- enseguida llego- se despidió pilar.

Me acerque a ella con los dos helado en la mano, -Lo mejor será que te acompañe a tu casa- le dije -sí, tienes razón- me contestó, en ese momento escuchamos la voz de una chica, -¡Cuidado!- gritó. Nos miramos mutuamente confundidos, justo en ese momento un perro, me empujo haciéndome caer al suelo, y para mi mala suerte el par de helados terminaron en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto pilar entre risas, simplemente me levante del suelo, y después de escuchar un "lo siento" de parte de la dueña del perro, nos fuimos a la casa de pilar, estuvo molestándome todo el camino por cómo había terminado, según ella parecía que mi cabello era de "helado de pistache con toques de chocolate".

Enseguida llegamos a su casa,- Espera aquí, deja traigo una toalla para que te limpies- Me dijo mientras entraba a su casa, me limite a sentarme en uno de los escalones de la entrada a esperar. Mas tarde salió ella con una toalla en la mano, para luego dármela para secar un poco mi cabeza.

Después de unos minutos parte de mi cabello estaba seco, según yo mi cara ya no tenía más helado, _o eso creía_.

-Gracias- le dije mientras le regresaba la toalla, ella se me quedo mirando,-Paco todavía tienes…- pronunció, pero por alguna extraña razón no termino de decírmelo, - ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté sin entender, después ella simplemente se limitó a girar los ojos, para después acercarse a mi sorpresivamente cerca, para cuando reaccioné, Pilar ya había posado sus labios en mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme, como dicen por ahí como un tomate.

Se alejó un poco después de unos segundos, aún seguía muy sorprendido, la mire en buscas de respuestas, respuestas de las miles de preguntas que aparecían con gran rapidez en mi mente, pero por alguna extraña razón simplemente no podía hablar.

-Helado de pistache, mi favorito- simplemente esa fue su justificación, pues tenía un poco del helado en sus labios,-Hasta el lunes Paco,- dijo esto y entró en su casa, y yo me quede como un idiota hay parado sin haber entendido todo esto por completo.

-¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!- escuche una voz conocida, así que aun sorprendido, vi a Serio, quien caminaba solo en la banqueta de enfrente, -Hola…- me saludo desanimado, -¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que medio mundo no desea que yo me le declare Azul, siempre ocurre algo que nos interrumpe,- concluyo mi amigo para luego dar un gran suspiro. (N/A: Eso se los explico en el 3 capi)

No le preste mucha atención a las palabras de mi amigo, simplemente lo mire directamente, - ¿Estas bien Paco?, ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? Y ¿Por qué tienes brillo labial en la mejilla?-Preguntó acercándose a mí, -No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar-le dije, pidiendo le ayuda,-Amigo, soy todo oídos- contesto el, indicando que le contara todo. Y así fue como Serio se enteró y me ha estado molestando desde ese día con la misma idea.

_Fin del Flashback_

_P.O.V Normal._

-Claroooo-lo le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo paco- no fue un beso- repitió con molestia las palabras del moreno,- entonces como se llama al acto en el cual se posa los labio de alguien en la mejilla de otra persona- miraba un poco harto el tigrillo a su compañero.

El joven Paco simplemente ignoro las palabras del tigrillo, sin embargo medito cuidadosamente todo lo que había pasado, si había sentido algo extraño desde el accidente de pilar, un afán de protegerla, junto con algo diferente, algo que no podía ni explicarse una explosión de sensaciones, _¿Enserio me gusta Pilar?, no puede ser, pero…rayos Serio tiene razón, por más que quiera negarlo si me afectó ese beso, ¿Enserio me estoy enamorando de ella?, Necesito pensar….yo estoy muy confundido._

-¿Qué paso chicos, la cama los lanzo del tercer piso?-comento alegre Pilar mientras se acercaba junto con Azul.

La primera es una joven morena con un hermoso cabello negro, con un largo increíble que posaba de una manera espectacular hasta su cintura, todo esto junto a unos lindos ojos verdes esmeralda, y uno con otro mechón de cabello rebelde que cubría un poco de su frente, y una deslumbrante sonrisa, capaz de llenar de alegría a cualquiera.

La segunda es una joven de tez blanca, con un lindo cabello rubio, cortó hasta los hombros, junto con una sonrisa encantadora, y todo esto más unos ojos de color azul cielo, dejando mostrar la gran inteligencia de la joven.

-¿Ustedes temprano en la Prepa?, se va a caer la luna,- agregó la rubia al comentario de su amiga.

- ¡Hola!-contesto alegre el pelianaranjado, mientras cortésmente se levantaba de la banca para que alguna de las chicas pudiera sentarse, mientras se acercaba a la joven rubia.

-Serio…-dijo la Azul un poco nerviosa, mientras con delicadeza jalaba al joven de su camisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco al muchacho,- ¿Qué pasa…Azul?- respondió notoriamente nervioso,-Recuerdas que dijiste que el viernes,- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire –¿me ibas a decir algo muy importante?-pregunto mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y lo tomaba de las manos, haciendo un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de los dos jóvenes.

-jeje- rio leve levemente la joven morena,- mira a ese par, Paco- dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca, a lado el joven,- si- contesto levemente este _¿qué me pasa? ¿Porque me siento muy nervioso? ¿Por qué no puedo mirarla? Rayos…. esa sensación de nuevo- _pensó rápidamente el joven.

La chica simplemente se le quedo viendo _¿acaso no quiere hablar conmigo?, acaso lo que paso el viernes, no, rayos no debí hacerlo-_pensaba nerviosa la joven mientras miraba el piso.

-¡Ring!- sonó con fuerza la campana de la preparatoria, anunciando el comienzo de las clases.

-Mejor vamos a clases- reaccionó rápidamente el joven moreno levantándose de la banca por la situación de tensión que se había formado, sin embargo al ver a su amiga cabizbaja, se preocupó, _¿Acaso la hice sentir mal?,¿Por qué siempre meto la pata?, ¿Qué hago?._

_-_Vamos pilar- mencionó mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica, haciendo que esta levantara su mirada hacia él,-Gracias-susurro Pilar después de levantarse, mientras caminaba un poco más rápido para alcanzar a su amiga azul,- Vamos a la clase- se oyó decir al a joven de cabello negro.

-Presiento que será un muyyy largo día- comento el Paco para sí mismo mientras miraba el cielo, y suspiraba profundamente, para luego mirar detenidamente a Pilar que estaba un algo retirado de él,-Pilar..-susurro le joven mientras se formaba una leve pero sincera sonrisa.


	2. Entendiendo Todo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece.

PERDON ! pido disculpas por haber dejado la historia tanto tiempo !

En el capítulo Pasado…..

-_Presiento que será un muyyy largo día- comento el Paco para sí mismo mientras miraba el cielo, y suspiraba profundamente, para luego mirar detenidamente a Pilar que estaba un algo retirado de él,-Pilar..-susurro le joven mientras se formaba una leve pero sincera sonrisa._

Entrando en Problemas- Entendiendo todo (Parte 2)

Eran las 7:05 Am, todos los estudiantes de la Preparatoria de Nova Nizza, se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, donde esperaban ENTUCIASMADOS (N/A: ¿se nota el sarcasmo?) las clases. Sin embargo en una de sus aulas se entraba un par de jóvenes perdidos en su mundo, tratando de resolver aquello que les aturdía.

P.O.V. Paco

_-Historia…odio la historia, eso, más todas las cosas que me han sucedido me dan un fuerte dolor de cabeza-_ pensé mientras veía al maestro caminar por el salón hablando de las Revoluciones más importantes,_-solo pasaron 5 minutos y sentó que estoy muriendo-_

Suspire cansado y confundido, acomode mi cabeza en el respaldo del banco, mientras miraba un punto "X" en el techo, vino a mi mente todo lo que paso, el beso de Pilar, las palabras de mi amigo, esas sensaciones, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, el día en el que le di una paliza a un tipo por hacerla llorar, el día cuando fuimos juntos a la feria, cuando fue el maratón de películas de zombie, y muchos otros momentos.

-_¡¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?!-_no deje de pensar todo esto se fue convirtiendo en un remolino de confusiones, cada vez más grande, todo parecía estar tan revuelto, momentos, sensaciones, pensamientos, que lentamente me llevaban a una oscuridad total, pero sin darme cuenta de una manera excepcional e impresionante todo tomo forma de repente, desapareciendo mi confusión por completo, no pude evitar levantarme bruscamente totalmente sorprendido.

P.O.V Normal

El ambiente de aburrimiento de la clase de historia cambio totalmente después de que nuestro querido toro se levantara bruscamente durante la clase, fue inesperado para sus compañeros y para su maestro.

Eso sorprendió en especial a una joven que lo había estado observando con detenimiento, sabiendo de inmediato que existía algo que aturdía a nuestro protagonista.

-¡JOVEN PACO!,- Exclamó con fuerza el maestro- a nadie de la clase le interesa escuchar sus chistes malos, así que para ahorrarnos tiempo, valla de inmediato con la directora soledad, ella se encargara de su castigo-

Sin embargo el adolecente Paco a un seguía de pie en medio del salón, meditando las palabras de su profesor, unos segundos después simplemente salió del salón en completo silencio, tal acto sorprendió a Pilar, pues esto no era nada común en él, sin poder evitarlo lo siguió con la mirada esperando poder descifrar lo que pasaba pero sus esfuerzo fueron en vano.

_*La ultima clase del día, Educación Física*_

La joven Pilar se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras guardaba su ropa en el casillero, pues le tocaba Educación Física y aunque detestara tenía que cambiarse a una ropa más "Aerodinámica" como decía su profesor de E.F todo el tiempo, suspiro y se sentó en la banca que se encontraba detrás de ella.

P.O.V Pilar

_-¿Es mi imaginación o a estado evitándome?-_ se preguntaba perdida con la pirada en un punto X

-¡Hola!, con todo esto del baile de invierno no he podido hablar contigo- Comentó Feliz mi mejor amiga Azul, había olvidado mencionar que este viernes se celebra como todos los años el baile de invierno, y por suerte o desgracia le tocó que Azul fuera la anfitriona.

-Hola…- contentaste algo distraída, cosa que preocupo de inmediato a Azul, -¿Que pasa pilar?- me pregunto en un tono dulce pero discreto, sentándose a un lado mío.-Es que yo…..no se….Paco….yo….no…Es que….- Trate de explicar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y por mi corazón pero no puede decirlo por algún motivo.

Ella simplemente sonrió levemente,- a ver, deja ver si entiendo, paso algo con Paco que te hizo dudar si fue una buena idea besarlo, ¿no es así? – Me dijo muy confiada -¿Que paso pilar? ¿Creí que hoy en la mañana todo estaba bien?- finalizo mirándome preocupada.

Suspire profundamente antes de empezar a hablar con ella- yo también pensé que todo estaba bien, pero hoy en la clase de historia…..-cerré momentáneamente los ojos y suspire de nuevo decidida a decir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente - el parecía estar mal, y simplemente se levantó de la nada como un tonto, ya sé que es un tonto pero pareció ser más tonto, y el profesor lo castigo por eso, aunque bueno eso no me preocupa lo que me da muchas vueltas al a cabeza es que después de eso estuvo evitándome todo el rato, no paro en todo el día en darme escusas tontas y sin sentido para alejarse de mi- le conteste de la manera más rápida que tuve porque sentía que esto me ahogaba.

(N/A: imagínense ese último dialogo al mil por hora, pensé en pegar las palabras para que diera ese efecto de rapidez pero no se le entendía ni Pio XD, bueno eso era todo, sigamos con esto)

Azul solo me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos con cara de "No entendí ni pio", sin embargo después de unos segundos en los que parecían que había entendido me dijo,- tal vez lo mejor sea que hables con el- comento totalmente convencida, cosa que me dejo perpleja – ¡NO!- Conteste apanicada, y ella simplemente se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, - Pilar has pensado que solo tal vez el hecho que se aleje de ti no quiere decir un " No o un Si"- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-mmm- dije dudando de sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo tenían mucho sentido, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo eso, así que decidí cambiar de tema,- y como te fue el viernes con Serio, ¿por fin te dijo algo?- Pegunte curiosa, pero por el cabio en su rostro sabía que no había pasado nada nuevo,-bueno fue una noche muy extraña, al igual que todas en las que él me acompaña a mi casa- suspiro después de esas palabras.

-¡VAMOS JOVENES!- se escuchó gritar al maestro desde el campo, -Vamos Pilar- me animo Azul, que ya estaba cambiada con otra ropa "aerodinámica" y así salimos al campo junto con todos los demás, -Bien alumnos, vamos a empezar con algo sencillo- pronunció haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra, pero de repente cambio bruscamente su tono de voz asustándonos a todos -¡QUIERO 50 VUELTAS AL CAMPO! ¡YA!- eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que todos corrieran al campo para empezar a correr, sin embargo también fue suficiente para olvidarme de todo este asunto al menos por 50 vueltas.

. Normal

La preparatoria parecía estar desolada, pues como todos los días a la hora de salida todos los alumnos corrían a la entrada "como si no hubiera un mañana", lo que provocaba una desolación con tan solo a ver pasado 10 minutos de la hora de salida.

Nuestro moreno preferido caminaba sin prisa y con cierto fastidio a la sala de castigo, de nuevo, podría decirse que era "cliente frecuente", sin embargo el hecho que lo llevo a ese lugar no era algo común "solo por pararse". Después de unos minutos detuvo el paso frente una puerta color marrón con unas letras en blanco que decía "castigos", el pelirrojo esperaba que con un poco de suerte le tocara uno de esos maestros que simplemente se quedaban dormidos en el salón, pero al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la hora de castigo iba a pasar muy lento.

Para la mala suerte de él joven toro, la maestra era ni más ni menos que la maestra Nayely, conocida más famosamente por ser la profesora con ideas "raras", o era la palabra que el moreno utilizaba para definir las técnicas de la Señora.

-Paco que nuevo verte por aquí- comento sarcásticamente la profesora – vamos entra, toma un globo y un papel y toma haciendo, - contesto con su característica amabilidad – comenzaremos un ejercicio nuevo- explico, cosa que al joven le pareció demasiado aburrido, y no solo a él si no al resto de castigados, cosa que la maestra Nayely noto de inmediato, - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato?- y así llamo la atención de los estudiantes de inmediato, - si realizan este ejercicio pueden irse de inmediato – eso alegro a todos los presentes, después de ver la atención de los alumnos la maestra siguió explicando siendo muy objetiva esta vez, - solo quiero que escriban un secreto en el papel algo que los sientan ustedes que necesitan decir a los cuatro vientos para poder enfrentarlo después- y así finalizo la profesora dejando a algunos con ganas de reír hasta la muerte y a otros con cara de que está pensando.

El joven solo le intereso salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible así que pensó en escribir cualquier tontería, sin embargo la maestra lo detuvo antes de que la puma tocara el papel, -no quiero tonterías, Joven- predijo la maestra Nayely, como si pudiera leer mentes supo lo que pensó el moreno y lo detuvo en el acto,- vi que estuviste muy distraído en todas las clases, y tampoco jugaste un partido de Nova-Nock,( N/A : que alguien me diga si está bien escrito, porfa) quiero que anotes lo que te molesta y lo dejes ir a los cuatro vientos-

El joven suspiro resignado esa maestra sí que era extraña, miro de nuevo el papel y tibio unos segundos en escribir lo que había descubierto esta mañana y lo que lo trajo a la sala de castigos, después de una batalla interna de su toro angelical y su toro diablillo, decidió terminar con eso de una vez velozmente y sin que alguien pudiera ver lo que escribió ( N/A : TT-TT ni yo lo vi xc) enrollo el papel tomo el globo verde y al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros de castigo dejo ir a los cuatro vientos un secreto que jamás pensó tener.

PERDÓN DE NUEVO ! Prometo no tardarme tanto para el Domingo tienen el capitulo 3 De nuevo PERDONADME !


End file.
